


Холодные руки

by Minty_February



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Doomed Relationship, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_February/pseuds/Minty_February
Summary: Нил весь соткан из противоречий. Небольшая зарисовка об одной из самых характерных.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 8





	Холодные руки

У Нила холодные руки. 

Когда Нил после очередной миссии втирает ему в травмированные мышцы обезболивающий гель, мазь даже не успевает согреться, как бы Нил ни старался дольше прогреть в ладонях.  
Когда Нил оглаживает грубоватыми пальцами мягкую кожу, он всегда чувствует не только обещанный производителями обезболивающий эффект, но и приятную расслабляющую прохладу чужих ладоней.  
Нил отточенными движениями расслабляет мышцу за мышцей, спускается вдоль боков и обратно, устраивает ладони на пояснице и сдавливает совсем осторожно, круговыми жестами больших пальцев уменьшая все зажатости.  
В конце импровизированного массажа Нил всегда целует сзади шеи, оставляя след горячего дыхания. 

У Нила всегда холодные руки. Когда он выдавливает на пальцы смазку и нетерпеливо начинает готовить себя, тут же морщась от холода неприятных ощущений.  
У босса Нил был первым мужчиной, и потому тот долго готовил сам себя, показывал, объяснял. Что ему не больно на два, три пальца. Что так и должно быть. Что с ним можно не сдерживаться.  
Даже в моменты апогея близости Нил цепляется за его плечи едва тёплыми пальцами, до следов вминаясь в темную кожу, до нулевого пространства насаживаясь вплотную.  
Когда после все ещё обнаженный Нил прижимается к нему, обвивая всеми конечностями, ладони все равно никак не могут согреться. Даже если завернуть уснувшего Нила в кокон пухового одеяла. Босс пытался, но на следующее утро все равно проснулся от леденящего касания длинных пальцев к собственной щеке.  
Лучший будильник.

Без разницы, что Нил пьёт : залпом глотает ледяной шот водки или же неспешно наслаждается кофе в немарком придорожном кафе, его ладони все равно остаются холодными.  
Он знает, ведь Нил всегда хватает его за руку с небольшой улыбкой.  
Он и сам прекрасно помнил из црушной подготовки, что окружающие не любят публичной демонстрации чувств, оттого смущаются при виде держащихся за руку двух мужчин и отворачиваются. Так они привлекают меньше внимания и делают вид, что эти переплетения пальцев нужны только для отвода глаз.  
В этих неловких лже-маскировочных прогулок за руку они эталонно совмещали свидания и разведку местности.  
Он убежден, что это были лучшие моменты его жизни. 

Холодные пальцы Нила пахнут железом. Запах отмычек крепко прилип к ловким пальцам лучшего взломщика. Босс уже почти успел впасть в зависимость от этого кислого привкуса на мягких подушечках, каждый вечер осторожно очерчивающих контур пухлых губ. 

Холодные руки - горячее сердце.  
Отвратительные эпитеты, за банальность которых он ещё двадцать лет назад получил бы двойку в школьном сочинении, сейчас так точно описывают Нила.  
Нил отчаянно отдает себя ночами и спокойно рассчитывает все днем.

Он знает, что и на своей последней миссии дверь в ад Нил открыл недрогнувшими, холодными руками.  
Пылало ли тогда сердце Нила, как горит сейчас его сердце всякий раз, когда он заходит в одинокую пустую комнату?  
Он не знает.


End file.
